Bloodshed & Heartbreak
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: The Group must track & kill Sasuke, Naruto is not sure if he should kill his old friend or keeep his promise to Sakura , Kiba & Ino are trying to sneak Sasuke in wiht out the others knowing.
1. Chapter 1

Dual of the Uchiha火遁・龍火の術, 火遁・火龍炎弾

Sasuke sat in a tree; he thought about how he had just left those he could call friends. His only care now was to kill the one person he would go to hell for his brother, Itachi.

Sakura sat looking at the moon tears rolling down her face. Ino sat with her they both had feelings for Sasuke. Ino & Sakura sat there looking at the moon, Sasuke had always sat in the moonlight; they both wanted him back.

"Sasuke always wanting to be center of attention" Naruto complained.

The girls continued crying, Kiba, Rock, Nara, Tenten, Hinta, Neji, Shino, & Chouji, sat under on a balcony with the girls; Naruto of course was running his mouth about how Sasuke left them.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura yelled Tenten went to comfort her.

"Fine but Sasuke is still a jerk" Naruto said, he was acting like a child.

"He still kicked ur ass," Kiba said in an icy harsh tone.

"What! No way, the hack couldn't beat me its impossible I'm the best ninja," Naruto argued.

"We still gotta find him, or he might be killed "Tenten chimed in.

"Yah but where would he be is the point Tenten" Nara said.

Sasuke walked along a path, having now acquired a sword instead of his kunai knives, the blade had the words "Lone wolf" engraved on it. He stopped; he felt another, chakra in the area. He grabbed the blade held it in front of him.

The Akatsuki (Itachi's gang that he travels with) Anko sat in a tree, with Itachi.

"Little brother… you came" Itachi said smirking.

"Your dead Itachi, I shall avenge our clan," Sasuke said, his chakra showing it; it had a red tint.

Itachi rushed Sasuke, kneed him in the stomach. He blocked, & swung at Itachi missed barley.

"Foolish brother" Itachi jumped back getting ready to use his Kekkai Genkai, his hand symbols were quick,

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" The wave of fire consumed Sasuke. The flames raged, Sasuke grabbed the demon shuriken & flung it through the flames slicing Itachi badly. Itachi fell to the ground; Sasuke ran through the flames, kicked his brother across the dirt. Itachi hit a tree, he disappeared, and Sasuke looked around.

"Damn it where did he go?" Sasuke was getting angry. "I can't use my Sharigan too soon or I'll lose for sure".

"Look behind you brother!" Itach yelled he jumped onto Sasuke's back kicked him through a tree. He hit the ground with a thud. Itachi smirked.

"Alert Orochimaru, we got him"

Itachi walked over to the defeated Sasuke, reached down for him; Sasuke disappeared.

"A clone Jutsu" Itachi said. "Good one brother … but I still have to hand you over to Orochimaru".

Sasuke's eyes turned red, his chakra was almost like Orochimaru's chakra.

" Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted, a giant dragon made of flames wrapped around Itachi, bit down on him then burned him badly.

The group watched as Itachi had not moved. Sasuke walked over to his brother, demon shrunken in hand, Itachi felt drained of his chakra. Sasuke looked at his brother, his eyes a murderous red.

"Come on brother…finish me," Itachi said, blood dribbled down his cheek.

"I…swore to kill you… but by doing this I won't be any better than you," Sasuke said looking at his brother, his eyes once again black.

He turned & walked of the rest of the Akatsuki, looked as their leader lay on the ground mortally wounded, Anko ran to Itachi.

"He…he didn't kill me. He's weaker than I thought" Itachi coughed as blood trickled down his shirt. He suddenly went into a spasm his eyes then went blank.

Anko shook her fellow clan member, no response. She closed Itachi's eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up Sasuke had left… he had fulfilled his promise.

ﾌﾋﾉﾎﾄ Another chapter soon……..

REVIEW SOON PLZZZZZ MY FIRST NARUTO FIC MORE TO COME THIS PART OF THE STORY IS MOSTLY ABOUT SASUKE THOUGH


	2. Chapter 2

Demons Lament:

Sasuke walked through the forest, his arms wounded from Itachi, his headband scratched from Naruto. He stumbled forward & hit the ground, his arm was bleeding badly, and he knew he was going to die if he did not move.

"I still have to stop Orochimaru…I don't think I can make it though. Sakura…...I'm sorry". Sasuke uttered before he closed his eyes.

"We should look for him; it's been a year all ready." Ten-ten said.

"He's most likely dead or working for Orochimaru, either way he's a traitor." Nara said.

"Yah a real asshole!" Rock added.

"You guy's shut the fuck up ok, I know Sasuke wouldn't ditch us like that" Kiba said.

Kakashi joined the Jōnin; He was, with Kurenai, They had just returned from talking with Tsunade.

"You all know that Sasuke has been declared a traitor". Kakashi began. "He is now a 抜け忍, Nukenin (Missing Ninja).

"So we got to go find him &" Naruto was saying.

"Kill him" Neji, finished.

Everyone was quite for a moment.

"Kakashi this is insane," Kiba roared.

"It must be done he could turn himself in but we think he's too dangerous to keep locked up."

"But Kakashi, Sasuke is still our friend & what about Ino & Sakura?" Ten-ten protested.

"What if we refuse?" Nara asked.

"You can't Sakura & Ino must go also".

"Fine by me" Rock said with a serious face.

They looked at him with shock.

"He hurt Sakura, he disserves to die"

利梨璘匿痢罹六流

Review soon plzzzzzzzzzzz1111111111111111111111


	3. Chapter 3

The Dual of the Clans:

Sasuke lay in a puddle of his own blood, he very almost dead. He herds the barking of small dog. The dog was a snowy white it licked his face.

Kiba, Naruto & the others had left the village to kill Sasuke. Ino & Sakura both had not said a thing, Rock still trying to make Sakura his was failing miserably.

"Naruto…I hope you don't hurt your friend" Hinta, said trying to help Naruto clear his mind.

"I don't care anymore, if I see Sasuke, I will kill him, he hurt Sakura & betrayed our village, he's dead" Naruto said sounding like Kakashi.

Sasuke, got to his feet, he was dizzy the dog that he had met led him to a small village. The dog disappeared into the inn Sasuke fallowed the dog. He reached for a kunai knife, but was too weak.

"Whoa Uchiha calm down, I'm trying to help you out. Good job Akamaru," Kiba said to his dog.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I know about your seal but I know if you wanted to be called a traitor you would have used a jutsu on the village."

"Yah but Naruto would kill me in a heartbeat" Sasuke laughed, he fell to the ground.

"Damn your hurt bad"

Naruto, Rock, Shikamaru & Neji walked out to see Sasuke. Rock rushed him & kicked him through the door. Sasuke, landed on his feet, his eyes red with Sharigan.

Ino, Ten-ten, & the other girls ran outside. Sakura gasped at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto glared at his former teammate.

Naruto's chakra became red, the Kyūbi had taken him over, he ran at Sasuke, hit him in the stomach, he froze blood trickled from his mouth. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. They all stood in shock as they saw Sasuke's body hit the ground, Naruto stepped on his chest glaring at him. Sakura ran to Naruto, preparing to hit him, she stopped as she saw how lifeless Sasuke seemed.

Naruto returned to himself he seemed like he had just woken up, he saw Sasuke's body & jumped back.

Sakura wept over Sasuke's body. Naruto could not believe what he had just done.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled as he sprung forward & hit Naruto in the face. Naruto hit the ground still in shock; Rock & Neji grabbed hold of Kiba.

"S…..Sakura… I'm sorry"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled blood on his face. They looked over at him. Naruto looked at his fallen teammate.

"Naruto...good move, Do me a favor look after Sakura." Sasuke said weakly.

"Sasuke…what are you saying?"

"I killed Itachi, I fulfilled my promise."

"Sasuke don't die please don't die"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura burst into tears.

うずまきナルト

Thus isnt over yet & you fuckers who hate Sasuke can kiss my ass he's way better than that faggy Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Death….Or reunion?

Sakura cried over Sasuke's body. Naruto still in shock of killing one of his good friends, the group from the leaf village stood their dead silent.

"Well done…Naruto I see you've improved over the years" They whirled around to see a dark figure on the roof of the inn.

A close friend they had lost; his pants were baggy & black, his shirt faded blue. He smirked at his friends.

"Who they hell are you?" Shikamaru demanded.

They boy jumped down, Lee & Neji rushed him, he simple dodged them.

Ten-ten threw a horde of shuriken at the strange boy he caught them all.

"No way" She said, he kicked her into a tree.

Shino's bug surrounded the boy. His hand symbols were quick he gripped his left wrist, lighting surgedred from his hand. He rammed his hand into the ground Shino's bugs were wiped out by the attack. Naruto charged the boy punching furiously missing every time. He caught his fist then threw Naruto over his shoulder.

Akamaru barked at the boy, Kiba was not sure who he was but his moves where to fast to be a normal that of a normal shinobi's. Ino stood by Sakura, Chōji & Shikamaru watched the fighter defeat their friends one after another.

Sakura looked into the boy's eyes then almost fainted.

The others had gotten up & watched the mysterious shinobi closely. Naruto glared at him. Sakura walked towards him & smacked him then ran off.

"Sakura." The warrior finally faced his former friends.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Naruto yelled as he hit Sasuke as hard as he could. He hit the ground, but then jumped back on to his feet.

"You have no right being alive Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at the glares of his friends , then he remembered how he had just lost the one person he hoped still cared for him.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, this wasn't part of the plan. Ino stared at him then chased off after Sakura. The others just gave Sasuke horrid looks.

"You think I abandoned you. Ask Kakashi he'll tell you the truth."

"Quite _traitor_ we have orders to carry out your death".

"I left to keep you bastards alive"

They continued arguing.

"You left on your own selfishness Sasuke-kun" Sakura had returned still crying. She tossed him his headband Naruto had saved.

"Leave now Sasuke" Naruto said his eyes like fire.

Sasuke felt his mind freeze for a second.

"I'll leave when I die"

"Enough, it's time you all herd the truth" Kakashi said now appearing.

**うちはサスケ ****Uchiha Sasuke**

**うずまきナルト ****Uzumaki Naruto**

**春野サクラ ****Haruno Sakura**

**はたけカカシ ****Hatake Kakashi**

**油女シノ ****Aburame Shino**

**日向ヒナタ ****Hyūga Hinata**

**犬塚キバ ****Inuzuka Kiba**

夕日紅 Yuhi Kurenai

**秋道チョウジ ****Akimichi Chōji**

**奈良シカマル ****Nara Shikamaru**

**山中いの ****Yamanaka Ino**

**日向ネジ ****Hyūga Neji**

**ロック・リー ****Rock Lee**

**テンテン ****Tenten**

**綱手****  
****五代目火影 ****Tsunade  
Godaime Hokage, "Fifth Fire Shadow"**

**大蛇丸 ****Orochimaru**

うちはイタチ Uchiha Itachi

暁 Akatsuki

みたらしアンコ Mitarashi Anko


End file.
